


Training Treats

by ItsAlwaysBloodMagic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Facials, Leashes, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/pseuds/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic
Summary: The Iron Bull trains Cadash to take his cock.





	Training Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Dragon Age Children of the Stone Exchange.
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr.](https://itsalwaysbloodmagic.tumblr.com/)

"You done talking?"

Three words are all it takes for Cadash to catch himself. He's not just talking, he's ranting. And when he finally pulls his head out of his ass; well, let's just say it's worth it.

Because there, on his bed, is The Iron Bull in all his glory, naked as the day he was born. Except he's a lot bigger. Or Cadash assumes he's a lot bigger. Come to think of it, Qunari come out pretty big to begin with.

He wonders if they come out with horns, then winces.

But. That's beside the point. Because the movement he'd been tracking while he was running his mouth (old Carta habit, one eye open and all that) was Bull taking his pants off, folding them military-style, and setting them on top of the dresser, then unclasping his harness and stacking it neatly on top. It's a new addition to Cadash's quarters; Bull's dresser. He isn't afraid to admit that he likes it.

Bull leans back on the bed with his elbows propped behind him, spreads his legs, and leers. He's flaccid, but Cadash gets the feeling that's about to change. His cock is huge even without being hard. It makes Cadash lick his lips. He knows from experience that Bull is a grower. 

The first time he'd come on to Bull, he'd gotten a laugh, a pat on the head, and a "yeah, not gonna work." He was three sheets to the wind the second time. He'd climbed into Bull's lap; literally climbed. He doesn't remember that part too well. What he does remember is feeling Bull up and deciding right then and there he was up for the challenge.

It's still a challenge, and they've been at it for a minute.

Bull calls it training.

"Fetch the kneeler and come over here."

The kneeler is tucked into a corner along with a prayer rug and a copy of the Qun. Cadash asked about that once. Bull told him old habits die hard and gave him a look that said _don't push it_. He didn't, never will. Some things are not meant to be shared. He gets that. The thing is built custom for Bull, extra tall. The seat digs into Cadash's back when he uses it. It's uncomfortable, which he likes. Keeps him alert. Bull knows he needs it. 

Bull knows exactly what he needs. Ben-Hassrath and all that.

He fetches like he's been told to do. Sets the makeshift stool between Bull's legs because he knows he's supposed to. Hitches himself up 'till he's kneeling, feet dangling behind him. A large, calloused hand cups the side of his jaw. "Good," Bull murmurs, and it’s just for him. "Don't gotta think now, okay?" Fingers trace his lips.

"Too much sodding diplomacy. Look at me. I'm not built for this shit." He means a lot of things when he says it. The Carta tattoos, his stature and his braids. The fact that he's a dwarf, surfacer or not. "At least the Carta's not breathing down my neck anymore," he adds. His lips brush Bull's fingertips with every word. Bull parts them with a crook of his thumb, pressing down on his tongue.

"No Carta. You're safe here, Kadan."

Something blooms in his heart. 

"You want these?" Bull asks, holding up a pair of leather cuffs. Cadash holds his arms out, looks down, and scowls. He scratches at his left wrist. Sodding mark is acting up again. Maybe the cuffs will help.

Bull inclines his head and grunts, sympathetic. "In front then?"

A nod. Soft, cracked leather tightens around one wrist, then the other. He flexes, rotates each one. "Good?" Bull asks. "Ready to get started?"

He tilts his head up, exposing his throat. He loves this part; the leather against his neck, just snug enough he can feel it press against his esophagus. Someday he'll get Bull's cock in there, have him tighten it up just a bit, enough for Bull to feel it too. For now, he settles for light pressure and the click of metal as the leash is attached. Bull wraps the leash around one giant hand and tugs. He resists and stares Bull down as best he can, given his current position at Bull's feet.

"No," Bull says, "we're not playing that way today." He tugs Cadash forward. The movement puts him at just the right angle, with his biceps resting on the bed between Bull's legs, and his mouth brushing the tip of Bull's cock. A dip of the mattress and he's sandwiched between muscular thighs. Bull settles in at the edge of the bed, giving Cadash a face full of groin. It's all pubes and sweat and salt, and damn is it hot. The leash goes slack. "Good boy. Go ahead and back up. We'll save the _hard_ stuff for later." Bull winks. One sodding eye and the man can still wink. 

"Fuck, Bull, no puns in the bedroom," Cadash says. He loves him so much.

Bull's hand comes down across his cheek with a _smack_. Tears well in his eyes. "Damnit," he says. "That fucking stings." Another slap. He bows his head and goes silent.

"Better," Bull says. "Now get me hard." It's no small task, he thinks, then groans internally. Bull must be rubbing off on him. 

Shit, three puns in a row. 

He doesn't say anything, because he's being good, and he's not gonna point out more puns when he knows he's supposed to behave. Instead, he peels Bull's foreskin back, licks at the tip of his cock, and scrapes his teeth down the shaft.

Bull hisses. "Fuck," he says. "Jumping right into it, huh?" Cadash grins and takes the head of Bull's cock into his mouth. It's soft against his tongue. Bull rests his palm at the nape of his neck. Not pushing, just cradling it there. He clears his mind and stays put, sucking softly. The leash goes taut again. Cadash takes a little more in. Not so much that he's stuffed; that'll come later. His own cock starts to stir in his pants. He squirms, tries to shift so he can get some pressure against it. Finds a whole lot of nothing.

Bull likes this part. Says it's comforting. And Cadash, well damn. He shitting loves having Bull in his mouth. Especially when Bull is just starting to get hard, and it's all because of him. 

"Move down," Bull says. Cadash opens his mouth so Bull's cock can slide out. He blows on it. It twitches, so he does it again. It's noticeably bigger and stiffening quickly. A cocky smile earns him another slap. The leash tugs at his throat. "I said, move down." 

"Fine," Cadash says, with a roll of his eyes. Bull swats at the back of his head. It's almost sweet for how gentle it is. 

Moving Bull's cock out of the way without hands proves nearly impossible. It slips and lands on the side of his face. It's okay though, because he licks at the spot between Bull's balls and the base of his cock, and that’s got Bull moaning. He takes both of Bull's balls in his mouth and moans right along with him. 

The noises Bull makes when Cadash presses his lips down and pulls go straight to his groin. He starts fumbling at the string on his pants, cuffs be damned. "Here, let me help," Bull says. His fingers are big but they're deft, and he's got that thin strip of leather untied in a heartbeat. Cadash's pants pool around his knees. Goosebumps prickle against his bare ass, Bull's balls are still stuffed in his mouth, and he could blow any second, his cock is so hard. 

It's really fucking humiliating. 

He loves it.

Giant hands tease at his cock, then retreat. Just brushing, not lingering. He gasps at the touch. Bull's balls fall out of his mouth with a pop. "Shitting ancestors, Bull. Careful with that." 

Bull just laughs. "You're not very good at rules today, are you?"

"Fuck you," Cadash says. He can feel the goofy grin on his face, hides it in Bull's groin. The loose skin of Bull's inner thigh is right there. Cadash bares his teeth and digs in; it's way too fucking tempting not to. Bull's thighs flex and he grips Cadash at the shoulders. He's starting to get hard, and he's just gonna get bigger from here, so Cadash had better get on it. It's a good place to start, since he knows he can fit him like this.

A palm on his cheek and a thumb under his jaw, right at the base of his throat. Bull moves his cock out of the way, strokes it a couple times, and grins so big it almost splits his face. "You ready?" he says.

"Been practicing," Cadash answers. 

"Shit, Kadan. With those toys I got you?"

"Yeah." He can almost take the fat one to the back of his throat.

Bull's nostrils flare as he takes in a breath. "Fuck," he says. Then, "Good pup."

It's cheesy as shit, but Cadash loves being praised. Gives him butterflies, makes his heart flip; choose your fucking cliché. 

He gets off on it too.

"You can touch yourself if you want. No need for permission. If you're gonna come I wanna see it, though. That happens, you tap once. Like when you need a break. Got it?"

Cadash gives himself an experimental stroke and finds he can kind of rub up against his hands, just enough. No words, he reminds himself before nodding. Bull's right - he's acting up today, still riled from earlier.

"And if you wanna tap out?"

Two taps to Bull's shin.

"Good." The thumb under his chin travels up. Presses into his mouth again. "Open up." 

He does as he's told. Bull's cock presses against his lips, then slides in. It's a tight fit, and Bull's smaller at the tip than he is at the base. He opens wider. It's good, his mouth filling slowly like this, lips stretching and cracking. Bull's growing both thicker and longer. He's pushing, gentle but steady. That big hand holds him in place, and it's warm.

"Good boy," Bull praises. "You're doing so well. Better and better each day, did you know that?" Cadash can't answer with his mouth full, so he nods and presses forward, reveling in how heavy Bull is on his tongue. He knows he hasn't taken that much. But Bull told him he's getting better, and Bull doesn't lie.

Thrusting isn't a good idea. It's why Bull's on the receiving end of this, not him. The man can sit there and sit there, all gentile pressure, pausing while Cadash does his best to relax. That, and it's him that's being trained, not Bull. Cadash's dick's short and girthy. It's impressive for a dwarf. He knows, he's seen plenty. 

Bull can take it in one swallow. It doesn't even tap the back of his throat. 

Speaking of his cock; it's twitching, slick with pre-come, and threatening to spill. He pushes his palms against it and ruts. The leather of the brace digs in. It feels good, rough in all the right places. His fingers curl around his shaft, bump against his frenulum. He can't quite get them tight enough, so he's left fucking into almost nothing. Bull pulls on the leash again, and hey, look at that, more cock in his mouth. 

That's what finally does it. He gives in with a muffled noise and a clutch of his fingers, coming in waves until he almost whites out. His hands are slick with it. It hits the bedspread, drips onto the floor.

Shit.

Looking at Bull feels dangerous, but he hazards it anyway. Bull's drawn himself up to full height and schooled his face into something intimidating. It's the same face he uses when nobles call him 'savage' like he's not even there; perfectly controlled, in charge, and not gonna take any shit. 

Cadash shivers, opens up, and takes a little more in. He's a third of the way to the base. It's difficult; he's struggling, and he knows it. He also knows how hot Bull is for him on his knees, mouth stuffed with more cock than he can reasonably take. He makes his best puppy dog eyes, big and apologetic. Bull likes that too. 

"Need to tap out?" Bull asks. Cadash shakes his head no. "Good. Because I'm about to go rough on you." He grabs the cuffs and pulls, forcing Cadash's arms into an awkward position that he's not gonna be able to hold. A muffled "Mmph" around Bull's cock has him fighting the urge to gag. Another tug at the leash means another half inch. He does his best to breathe through his nose. 

Bull brings Cadash's hands to his dick. They’re tiny compared to his; so small on his cock that they're not even close to wrapping around. "You're going to slick me up with your come, then I'm going to put my fingers in your mouth alongside my dick, get them nice and wet," Bull says. He grabs Cadash's fingers and squeezes, then starts to move his hips. It's gentle but it hurts anyway, what with Cadash's mouth being stuffed so full. _I can take it_ , he tells himself. _It's training. Bull thinks I'm ready._

Three fat, calloused fingers prod at his lips. "Let me in," Bull says, "and no biting." They shove through at the corners and settle between his teeth and his jaw. "Fuck, you're tight. Even here." He pushes against Cadash's cheek. There's no give. Spit dribbles down his chin onto Bulls cock, and Bull scoops more from his mouth, mixing it with his come. Their fingers tangle together and stroke in tandem. Those slow, shallow thrusts continue; not more than he can take, just right there on the edge. Cadash gives a moan and tightens his grip. He thrusts his hips into nothing, cock bouncing along, soft and spent. Bull has been hard, all the way hard, since Cadash blew his load. Ten years ago Cadash would be ready to go again just from that. Unfortunately, those days are long over.

Cadash squeezes tighter, strokes faster, and presses his head back into Bull's palm. Bull fucks his mouth like a pussy. It hurts, his lips crack, and it's so fucking good.

"Where do you want it, Kadan? In your mouth or somewhere else?" The leash goes slack. A deep belly laugh, then Bull's pulling out and stroking his cock. "You like it down your throat, don't you? Like me to choke you while I do it." Cadash whines and begs with his eyes. It's true. That's what he's training for: a cock pressing in, thick ropes of come, and no room to breathe.

"Too bad," Bull says. "Because I'm about to come on your face. Dirty it up, maybe leave it there." He's fucking his hand; big, hard thrusts like they can’t do together. It's gotta be better, since Cadash can hardly take anything. Bull is so good to him. He's patient, even when Cadash fucks up and comes without warning. He's never had anything like this before. Not sure what he did to deserve it, but he sure as hell isn't gonna give it up any time soon.

The first spurt of come blinds him. The second lands on his lips, then drips down his chin. He licks at it, takes it into his mouth, and swallows. "Hey," Bull says. "That's not for you. Bad dogs don’t get treats." Cadash hangs his head, properly chastised. Bull looks him over. There’s desire in his eyes, and something deeper - love. The man is an open book. Always has been.

Bull falls back on the bed with a groan. Cadash stays on his knees, hands folded in his lap, and waits. "Okay," Bull finally says. "Up." He pats the bed next to him. Cadash steps out of his pants, rolling his ankles one at a time. His right foot has fallen asleep. He ignores it for now and stretches his arms overhead. He can't do much with the cuffs on, so he settles for lacing his fingers together and extending his elbows.

"C'mere," Bull says. "Want you here." He pats the bedspread again. 

"Yeah," Cadash says weakly. He hops up onto the bed, curls into a ball, and settles into the crease of Bull's thigh. Bull tsks and undoes the cuffs, then hoists him up by his armpits, draping him over his chest. His head rests on Bull's sternum and his legs straddle Bull's waist. Bull's come is tacky on his face, but whatever - he's too tired to care. Everything's all warmth, fuzzy at the edges. Feet dangle and toes brush the sheet.

"You did so good, Kadan," Bull murmurs, threading thick fingers into his hair. "So good for me, taking my cock."

Cadash snorts, hiding a smile in Bull's chest. "I didn’t warn you before I came," he says. He's proud of himself, but fuck if he'll admit it. 

"Told you to come when you felt like it. Besides, it was hot. Wanted to see it, but I'll take what I can get." Fingers find a knot in his back and dig in. 

He relaxes into it. "More," he mumbles. Bull rolls them and straddles his ass. Something warm and wet drips across his back. Broad hands are all over him, smearing the stuff where it's needed. Cadash sighs into the touch.

"You did good," Bull says again. He folds almost double and kisses Cadash on the nape of his neck. "We'll work on impulse control next time, okay?"

"Yeah," Cadash says. He drifts, and Bull works, and it's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be shy about commenting - I love nerding out about porn.
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr.](https://itsalwaysbloodmagic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
